Daughter of Chaos
by thunderyoshi
Summary: Sequel to Storm of Chaos. 18 years have passed, and the fragile peace is shattered as Loki and Ko return. But they are not the only ones. The Chitauri also reappear, bringing with them an even larger threat than the God of Mischief and the Goddess of Chaos ever were. A threat that not only targets the two and their daughter, but the rest of the world as well.
1. A Friend

Chapter 1: A Friend

_Ko let out a curse and spun around, just in time for the Agent to slam a knife into her chest. "No!" the man beside her cried out in surprise as Ko's eyes widened._

"_Surprise," her attacker smirked as she changed into someone else. "I learned from my mistake. Impersonate someone you wouldn't look twice at," she hissed as she yanked the knife free. "I purposely missed your heart. Wouldn't want you to miss me doing this," Ko staggered, and was unable to hold onto Runa as the attacker lifted her from her arms._

"Stop!" waking from the nightmare, a young woman with long black hair sat up straight, gasping for breath as her heart pounded painfully against her chest. As she slowly woke up, she sighed and fell back down, her amber eyes staring at the ceiling. "Dammit…I hate nightmares," Runa determined, stretching and letting out a yawn. She then snuggled back under her blanket, before taking note of the time. Already noon. "Sleep goes too quickly," deciding that she may as well get up, she rolled out of bed.

After changing out of her pyjamas and throwing on jeans and a t-shirt, Runa tied her hair up and left her bedroom, not bothering to open the curtains. She made her way down the stairs, where she could hear her parents talking.

"I think you might have an addiction," her father was saying. As usual, he was completely awake. Runa had no idea when he got up, but she knew it was at an unnatural hour to her.

"Don't make me punch you," her mother, on the other hand, was a completely different story. She sounded half asleep, always taking a while to wake up. Runa walked into the kitchen, where her father was sitting smirking at her glaring mother.

"At it already?" Runa questioned as she stole the toast Ko was about to eat.

"Don't think that because you're my daughter I won't kill you for that," Ko growled as she got to her feet, taking it back. Runa just laughed lightly, and put on her own toast. "Loki, I swear, you do anything to my coffee and I will hurt you," Ko warned, looking around as Loki, who was reading a book, had one hand open. He looked up at her innocently, and Ko rolled her eyes.

"As delightful as ever when you first wake up, mother," Runa commented, and Ko stretched.

"Aren't I just?" she grinned, taking a gulp of coffee, waking up more and more. After finishing her breakfast, Runa got to her feet, stretching.

"I'm going out for a while," she decided, leaving the kitchen and grabbing her hoody that she had tossed in the hallway the previous day.

"Be careful," Loki told her, not looking up from his book. Runa nodded, already used to their protective side towards her. She glanced in the mirror as she called out a goodbye to them, and the face of a 25 year old stared back. It was a constant reminder that she wasn't an actual part of Earth, not human. Runa pulled a face and left the house.

Runa was the 18 year old daughter of Loki and Ko, of both Asgard and Jotenheim. Half Asgardian and half Frost Giant, the only one of her kind, from what her parents had told her. After Asta attacked Earth and had been defeated by the Avengers, they'd disappeared, vanishing off the face of the planet. However, they'd never actually left. They'd simply remained hidden, and Runa had grown up on Earth.

"Sometimes I think she's more mortal than anything else," Loki commented as he heard the door shut.

"She's spent her life on Midgard, it's only natural that she is a bit odd," Ko shrugged lightly, and grinned. "And, she is our daughter. She's bound to be a bit odd," she pointed out, getting up.

"Let me guess, training?" Loki smirked, and Ko punched his shoulder.

"Yes," she confirmed, trying to scowl, but there was a grin on her face that betrayed her true emotions. "And I'll take you down if you keep mocking me," Ko promised.

"You keep threatening me with that, yet you've still never proved me wrong," Loki pointed out, making Ko stop. She turned her head to look at him, raising an eyebrow. "Except when I was not myself," he added, and Ko rolled her eyes.

"Still waiting for the right moment," she kissed his cheek.

"We'll be old before you find that moment," Loki mocked, pulling her back down for a proper kiss.

"Perhaps that's just what I want you to think," Ko winked as they pulled away. She kissed him again before leaving, and Loki chuckled as he watched her, before returning to his book.

1-2-3-4-5

Deciding to take his afternoon run through the park, James passed families sitting in the grass enjoying the hot afternoon. The summer heat was beating down, and James understood why Emily had chosen to give their training a miss for the day. Of course, it meant she could spend the day with her boyfriend, which made the tall blond roll his eyes. Training always came second to Greg.

James finally stopped halfway through the park, completely oblivious to the group of girls checking him out and giggling as he gulped down the bottle of tepid water. Finishing it, he tossed it into the bin, and finally seemed to notice the girls watching him. They giggled even more, making him raise an eyebrow. He stood at 6'3, with short fair hair and blue eyes. His height and muscles made him appear to look at least 20, when in reality he was 16.

"I am warning you, stay away from me," his ears picked up a hostile voice nearby, and he looked around, scanning the trees before he found a tall woman standing with her back to a tree, and five men gathered around her.

"Come on Princess, you won't regret coming with us," one of the men smirked, and James's eyes narrowed.

"I regret having to stand here speaking with you. Now leave before _you_ regret it," the woman was warning them, which only made them laugh.

"Well don't you speak all fancy?" another spoke, taking a step towards her. The woman visibly tensed, as if preparing to attack.

"Excuse me," James cleared his throat as he walked over. "Is there a problem here?" he questioned. The men turned to glare at him, and he smiled pleasantly as they realised he was much taller and bigger than they were.

"Back off kid, this has nothing to do with you," the one who seemed to be the ringleader growled, trying to intimidate James despite being smaller, while the other men backed off instantly.

"Yes, well, it does now," James's smile dropped and he walked towards them. The others ran off, and the man cursed.

"Whatever," he growled, slinking away. The woman sighed, studying James almost curiously. She was tall, about 6'0, with long black hair and odd amber eyes. She stood tall, proud, despite being harassed.

"Are you ok?" James finally stopped staring and cleared his throat. She looked up, and James was surprised at her expression. Distrustful and wary, but also proud and strong, a strangely royal appearance to her.

"I am fine. I could have handled them, but thank you regardless," the woman spoke, bowing her head. She spoke oddly, in an almost old-fashioned style.

"Don't worry about it," James smiled, sensing that she was a little shy. "Some guys are creeps," he shrugged, and the woman visibly relaxed. "I'm James. And you?"

"…Runa," she was curious about the stranger who had saved her from drawing attention to herself. If she'd fought off the men who were annoying her, as she was so close to doing, it would have caused problems. "I've not seen you around here before," she commented. James gave a light laugh, and shrugged.

"I decided to make a change to my afternoon run," he told her. Runa seemed to survey him with slight amusement at these words, grinning lightly. "What?" he grinned back, unable to stop himself.

"It amuses me that this only occurred because of a change in the norm for you," Runa shrugged, and sat down in the grass, keeping to the shade. She, like her father, wasn't the fondest of the heat.

"Uh, you said before, that you could have handled those guys," James cleared his throat nervously. "Just what did you mean by that?" he asked. Runa turned her eyes up to him, making him feel like he was under examination.

"You are not the only one who trains, James," Runa spoke up. James tried not to look disbelieving, but her slight frame didn't exactly make her look very intimidating. Of course, he knew from his mother that looks were deceiving. Plus, her smirk unnerved him a little bit.

"I should go, need to continue my run," James cleared his throat, and Runa nodded.

"Of course. Again, thank you for stepping in," she told him.

"No worries," James grinned. "Maybe I'll see you again, if I change up my route again," he told her, but before he could start running, people started screaming. He spun around as people ran in the opposite direction, and froze. "What the hell?" he stared at the figures advancing on them. Runa was on her feet in an instant, standing beside him.

"They can't be…"

"Chitauri?" both spoke at the same time, before looking at each other quickly. "You know what they are?" James questioned as Runa stared at him suspiciously.

"No time for that," she told him, turning her gaze back to the soldiers that were walking towards them, snarling and growling at the two. "Let's see if you're as tough as you look," Runa told James, before running at the group of Chitauri as James went to speak.

"I really shouldn't have gone through the park…" James grumbled, and sprinted towards the Chitauri, to join the fight.

**Wow, onto the final story...I can't really believe I've written 5 stories on this! I really hope you guys enjoy this! Please review!**


	2. 19 Years in the Making

Chapter 2: 19 Years in the Making

It didn't take long for James to be able to tell that Runa wasn't normal. She was knocking the Chitauri back as far as he was, and none of the soldiers were able to hit her, too slow for her.

"Who exactly are you?" James questioned as he punched another Chitauri, sending it flying.

"I could ask you the same thing," Runa smirked. One of the Chitauri leapt at her, only to go straight through an illusion, and James's eyes widened. Runa then seemed to materialise out of nowhere, and took out another two. He then shook his head, knowing he couldn't get distracted, and held out his hand as another soldier went to attack him.

A blue ball of energy formed in his hand, and he hurled it at it, catching it in the face. The soldier slammed into another, before a blast of energy caught James in the stomach. He slammed down into the dirt, pain exploding in his stomach.

"Wow…they pack a wallop…" he groaned, and looked up as his attacker advanced on him. Runa was quickly being surrounded, with more coming with every one she took down. As the soldier standing over James went to hit him, a purple ball similar to the one he had thrown earlier hit it.

"James, are you ok?" his mother landed beside him, and James pushed himself up, rubbing his stomach.

"Fine," his hands lit up as he summoned more energy balls, before a giggle rang out.

"Who'd have thought some puny foot-soldiers could make you eat dirt," a tall young woman with fair hair and the same blue eyes landed on James other side.

"Shut up Emily," James rolled his eyes at his twin sister, who just grinned. "Where's dad?" he asked Amy, and as if on cue, a spinning shield flew into several Chitauri, before angling and returning to its owner.

"What are the Chitauri doing back? I thought we took care of these guys," Steve frowned as he knocked out another one.

"They attacked Asgard not long after here, remember?" Amy reminded him. "I guess whoever's in charge of them decided to go round three," Runa had frozen, having heard her say Asgard. She noticed the shield in Steve's hand, and cursed under her breath, before defending herself as the last few Chitauri went all out.

It didn't take long to take them all out, leaving several bodies scattered around, some singed from Amy and James's powers.

"So who's she?" Emily asked as their parents examined the Chitauri.

"She's a friend," James narrowed his eyes at his smirking sister.

"A…friend?" Amy had been so focused on the Chitauri that she hadn't realised that they weren't alone. She glanced around, and her eyes widened.

"No way," Steve stood up instantly, and Runa backed away, trying not to panic.

"What's wrong?" James questioned curiously. Emily's smirk had dropped as she had no clue what was going on either.

"You can't be," Amy walked towards Runa, who tensed, ready to fight if she had to. "Runa…" when the 18 year old narrowed her eyes, Amy let out a forced laugh.

"What is going on? How do you know her?" James questioned. "Dad?" he looked to Steve, who held out an arm to quieten him down.

"I don't believe this," Amy put a hand to her face. "All this time, and you're right under our noses," she went to walk closer to Runa, only for a small breeze to pick up before the end of a staff stopped just in front of her face.

"Ok, who's that?" Emily questioned as Amy stared at Ko, who watched her with a slight frown.

"Why am I not surprised, that when the Chitauri show up, so do you," Amy commented, hostility evident in her voice.

"Simply a coincidence," Ko replied shortly.

"You never left Earth, did you?" Steve was holding his shield tightly.

"Well aren't you observant?" Loki's voice earned their attention as he stood with Runa, who looked a little nervous as she looked up at him.

"Stand down now," Steve didn't like that Ko's weapon was still in Amy's face. Nobody moved. James felt himself tensing unwillingly. He wasn't liking that his mother was being threatened so blatantly either. He could tell they were dangerous, and he vaguely recognised the name Ko from stories told by his parents.

"Are you trying to threaten us?" Loki was smirking, but one arm was raised as he pushed Runa behind him.

"Oh, we're not trying," Amy's purple aura returned, and her hands lit up. "Back down or I'll take you down," she warned, which made Ko's frown disappear and be replaced with a smirk. Runa shook her head. That wasn't a smart thing to say.

"Like you could. You've never been able to before," Ko replied, which only made Amy's aura burn brighter.

"This time is going to be different," Amy promised, and moved to blast her. Ko dodged it and thrust her staff forwards, starting their fight. Amy dodged the attack, but Ko caught her with a kick to the side. Amy spun through the air, and crashed to the ground. She'd forgotten how hard Asgardians could hit.

"Mum!" Emily went to run to her, her eyes wide. She'd never seen her mother take a hit like that. In fact, she'd only ever seen her mother take hits from her father while they trained, and he always held back. Amy had never wanted them to fight as she had been forced to as a child, so had kept James and Emily away from her job at S.H.I.E.L.D. and as an Avenger.

"No, stay back!" Steve barked at both of his children, and ran towards Amy as she pushed herself to her feet. As he reached her, and black and green blur intercepted and caught Steve across the jaw. He staggered to the side, and Loki watched him, no longer smirking. "Ok, if that's how you want to play," Steve frowned, and threw his arm out to catch Loki with his shield. The once prince of Asgard was shoved back, but stayed on his feet and pushed forwards again, ducking under Steve's shield as he threw it at him.

"So how exactly is this any different to the last time?" Ko questioned as she avoided another energy ball. Her arm stung from a few she hadn't managed to completely avoid. Amy's grey eyes narrowed and she shot into the air, out of reach. She held both hands out and another orb started to form, much bigger than her usual ones. However, Ko's staff flew at her and slammed against Amy's shoulder, knocking her down and causing the orb to explode.

"Ok, that's it," Emily growled, and flew at Ko before James could stop her. She swung a heavy punch at Ko, who caught her wrist.

"Don't get involved. This isn't your fight," Ko warned her as Emily struggled in her strong grip. Emily was horrified. This stranger shouldn't have been able to catch her attack without even flinching. She was far stronger than anyone Emily had ever met. Ko then shoved her back, and turned back to Amy. Emily tried to stop her, but James grabbed her and pulled her back, shaking his head.

"Since when do you turn down a fight?" Amy pushed herself to her feet. She wouldn't say it, but she was thankful that Ko had stopped Emily getting involved. Ko didn't reply, her expression for a rare time serious. Amy flew at her, and landed a punch before Ko kicked her in the stomach and tossed her into a tree.

"Amy!" Steve's yell rang out before his shield slammed into Ko's side, catching her by surprise and threw her into another tree. Not even a second passed before a hand caught him around the neck, and he looked down to see Runa's eyes turning red and her skin turning blue.

"Stop," Loki's voice was soft and controlled as he put a hand on his daughter's arm. "This is not your fight either," he was aware that his own skin was starting to turn blue, but ignored it as Runa struggled to calm down, and Steve remained very still. He wasn't sure what Runa had been about to do, but he knew it wasn't good. There had been pure rage in her eyes. Runa finally released him, and Loki pushed her away, keeping his eyes on Steve as he massaged his throat. Runa had been holding on rather tightly. Ko then rammed into him, and as Steve stumbled, a blast of energy slammed into Loki. The God hit the ground hard, as Iron Man landed a couple of metres away.

"Oh great, now he's here," Ko growled under her breath, lifting her staff and watching him carefully. Loki pushed himself back to his feet, very aware that Iron Man's weapons were trained on him.

"Well, I suppose it has been far too peaceful around here. The psychopaths are back to create more trouble," he commented. "Teaching the kid to take over the family business?" Iron Man asked, and moved his arm to aim at Ko as she moved to hit him. She stopped, straightening up as she raised her hands, her eyes narrowed in a dark glare. Runa looked from her mother to her father, fear gripping painfully at her chest as she knew they were in trouble.

**So yeah…tumblr's down, so I managed to write. Haha. I hope you guys like it! Been wanting to write a rematch for a while, so yay!**

**Let me know what ya think!**


	3. Back in Custody

Chapter 3: Back in Custody

"I imagine you both remember this cell well?" Fury, who hadn't seemed to age a day since they had last seen him, watched Loki and Ko as they stood in a cell similar to the one built for Hulk, which had been destroyed when Loki dropped it from the Helicarrier, with Thor inside.

"Like it was yesterday," Loki replied, smirking a little. "Just what do we owe the pleasure of having our previous quarters back to?" he asked in amusement. Fury's expression remained flat as he just gave them a dry stare.

"I think you'll find, we did not start the fight this time," Ko was sitting down, her arms folded. She wasn't very happy being locked up again. Runa hadn't been locked up, which had been agreed on by both parties. She wasn't guilty of anything, and while neither Ko nor Loki liked her being out of their sight in such a situation, they knew it was better for her.

"You may not have _this time_, but you two are still guilty of crimes you have not answered to on Earth," Fury told them. "Make yourselves comfortable, you won't be going anywhere for a while," he walked away, and Ko rolled her eyes.

"You think Runa will be ok?" she asked, moving over a little as Loki sat down beside her, taking her hand. Ko leaned into him, comforted by his touch.

"Of course she will," he replied softly, grinning widely. "She's your daughter, she'll handle anything thrown at her," Loki pointed out, and Ko smiled back.

"A mixture of chaos and mischief...what could go wrong?" she asked in amusement, making Loki chuckle. He pressed a kiss to Ko's head, and she giggled.

However, the next moment, Loki's surroundings faded and he was suddenly in a much darker place. He stood up, looking around quickly. It had been over 18 years since he'd been there. And it was a place that still gave him nightmares after he'd almost died. His hands were clenched into tight fists, his breathing coming out in forced pants.

"Did you really think that you could evade us forever, traitor prince?" the Other questioned in a soft but frosty tone. Loki turned to him, his eyes narrowed as he prepared to fight.

"You were warned what would happen if you failed to deliver the Tesseract to us," an even deeper voice warned, and Loki spun around to view Thanos with distaste. "You will regret failing me," Thanos spoke, and Loki reacted instantly, surrounding himself in a shield that repelled Thanos' attack. However, the strength of it shattered Loki's magic instantly. "You have grown weak in hiding Loki," Thanos mocked, and his fist slammed into Loki's jaw. The God spun through the air and slammed into a rock, but before he could even fall, Thanos' other fist connected with his stomach. Loki spat out the blood that filled his mouth and raised a hand, blasting Thanos with dark energy. However, it did nothing but push his head back slightly.

Pain exploded through his body as Thanos tossed him aside easily, slamming him into another rock. "And not only did you fail me, you _turned _on me, you protected Asgard and the Tesseract, all for a woman and a child," Thanos continued his brutal attack on Loki, cuffing him across the face as Loki managed to push himself up. "Unless you give yourself up, or provide us with the Tesseract, as you promised all those years ago, I will destroy Earth, starting with your wife and daughter," Thanos whispered to Loki, before an unseen force slammed into Loki's jaw. His eyes shot open, and he found himself looking up at Ko, her amber eyes wide and filled with tears. His entire body was in agony, his heart was pounding painfully against his chest, and his breathing was laboured.

"It's ok Loki, you're ok," Ko told him, kneeling beside his fallen body as she put a hand to his bruised cheek. Loki found she was shaking, and reached out to take her hand. His breathing calmed slowly, and he managed to sit up, despite his stomach and ribs protesting violently. Before he realised it, she'd wrapped her arms around his neck in as tight a hug as she dared. Almost afraid to close his eyes and end up back with Thanos, Loki hugged her back tightly, burrowing his face into her shoulder, with Thanos' words echoing through his mind.

1-2-3-4-5

Runa squirmed uncomfortably under the scrupulous gaze of those around her. She was sitting at a table while Amy, Steve and Tony discussed the events of the morning. James and Emily stood nearby, talking quietly and occasionally shooting Runa looks.

Eventually she got tired of it.

"All I'm saying is, it's a pretty big coincidence that right after the Chitauri attack, they show up," Tony stated with a shrug.

"I dunno Tony," Amy shook her head. "They attacked Runa too. If they were working together, why would they do that?" she asked softly, shooting Runa another glance. She was staring at the table, no longer looking uncomfortable.

"And they fought them on Asgard too," Steve added. "I don't think they would just become allies all of a sudden," he shrugged, going to take a drink of water, only for snakes to crawl out of the bottle. Steve yelped and dropped the bottle as Amy shrieked and Tony cursed. James and Emily looked over, and Emily couldn't stop laughing.

"Great, as if it all wasn't bad enough, we have the kid of the God of Mischief hanging around," Tony shot a glare at Runa, who looked innocent. "Why couldn't we have locked her up with Loki and Kobalos?" he grumbled.

"You're a pretty grumpy guy," Runa's voice came from behind them, and the three spun around to see Runa sitting on the railings, looking around in amusement. The illusion of her still sitting at the table faded away, and Emily stopped laughing as she stared at her in amazement.

"Hey, sit back down," Steve told her as he strode over and grabbed for her wrist. His hand passed right through her arm, and he looked around quickly to find her sitting at the table again. She just smiled innocently, and Steve sighed, shooting James and Emily stern frowns as they laughed.

"At least she's embracing her mischievous side rather than her chaotic side," Amy mumbled, before jumping as the bottle that Steve had dropped exploded. Runa's expression hadn't changed.

"You just had to say that Sparkles," Tony grunted.

"I wouldn't recommend touching me, anyway," Runa warned, her eyes on Steve as he put a hand to his face. "I'm guessing that you know what would happen," there was amusement laced in her voice, as well as her eyes. But underneath, there was a danger that made them become even more on edge.

"Is she threatening us?" Tony asked, looking to the others in disbelief. "Tell me she is, so we can lock her up with the other two nut jobs," he told them, before flinching as another machine beside him blew up. Runa was on her feet, all pretence of amusement gone. She sensed power flickering to life nearby, and her eyes darted to James for less than a second before she turned her attention back to the adults. Despite his threatening size, and the fact he was summoning two large orbs of blue energy, she didn't find him a threat in the slightest.

"Would you _stop _antagonising her?" Amy slapped Tony's arm, knowing that this wasn't going to make anything better. "James, knock it off," she warned her son, who straightened up, letting the power fizzle out, but his eyes remained trained on Runa. There was a dangerous, distrustful look in her eyes, reminding Amy of a trapped animal. And if they kept pushing her, she was going to do more than blow up a couple of machines and turn water into snakes.

"_We have a problem_," Fury's voice crackled over the radio on Amy's hip. "_It seems the ones who originally sent Loki to attack Earth are back_," he explained.

"I could have told you that," Tony rolled his eyes in exasperation. Runa's fierce expression slipped off her face, her eyes wide. Those same people had almost killed her father when he defended Asgard to protect Runa from not only her grandfather, who threatened her life to force Loki and Ko to help, but also two interested parties that wanted Runa for themselves. They'd never told her any of that, she'd just overheard them talking when they thought she was asleep.

She was one of a kind. Half Asgardian, half Frost Giant, not truly either. And nowhere near human. Her magic was powerful, and she had a natural gift of control over her Frost Giant side, unlike Loki who refused to use that side of his magic. And all of this meant that there would be many who would try and convince her to join them. And if she refused, she'd be taken anyway.

Fear overwhelmed Runa and she turned and sprinted off in the direction of her parent's prison, ignoring the yells for her to stop. Magic guided her to the room, and she skidded to a stop in the doorway. Loki looked like he was in pain, and there was a bruise on his cheek. He was murmuring to Ko, who was watching him with a flat expression. Runa recognised that expression as the one Ko only wore when she was trying not to show she was worried. After a moment they seemed to notice her, and Ko darted over to the glass.

"What's going on?" Runa questioned softly, walking over to the glass in front of Ko. "And don't try to hide it from me to protect me," she warned, knowing what they were capable of.

"This planet is under threat, _again_," Ko sighed, sounding a little more annoyed than worried as Loki walked over too.

"Gee, I wonder whose fault that is," Ko looked up and Runa glanced around at Tony, who walked in with Amy and Steve. "It's a pretty big coincidence that when the Chitauri show up again, so do you," he refused to let that drop.

"A coincidence is all it is, you will find," Loki replied sharply, in no mood for games. Everywhere hurt from Thanos' abuse, which may have been in Loki's mind, but there were marks showing already from where Thanos hit him. And also where Ko had punched him to snap him out of it.

"The Chitauri will be back, in much larger numbers," Ko warned them. "They mean to destroy the Earth," she explained.

"What? _Why_?" Amy groaned in frustration. "The Tesseract isn't here anymore, and that's all they wanted before, right?" she complained.

"Hold up Sparkles," Tony spoke up again, looking thoughtful. "Like you said earlier, they attacked her," he gestured to Runa, who frowned. "What's to bet that they're pissed that you never got them what they wanted, and even better, you fought against them on Asgard," he said quickly, looking from Loki to Ko. "And now that they've found you, they want their revenge," he realised, and both Steve and Amy remained silent as they found this highly likely.

"Clearly you are missing some key factors in your theory," Loki answered, not liking how quickly Tony had figured out part of Thanos' plan. Especially since it was the part that threatened them. "The Chitauri attacked before we were revealed. And even if we were his primary target, why would an army be needed?" he questioned.

"There's something else on this planet they want?" Steve wondered, confused by this. "But what?"

"What indeed?" Ko spoke dryly. "If they're assembling another army, which means that they expect a fight. Most likely from yourselves. There's something on this planet that they want badly, something they're willing to fight for," it made no sense to her. All they'd wanted was the Tesseract, and that was still on Asgard, as far as she knew. Odin wasn't about to let it out of his sight again.

"How do we know it's not your kid?" fear suddenly welled up inside Runa at Tony's words. It wasn't like they hadn't wanted her in the first place.

"It's not her," Loki told him, a cold tone in his voice as Ko looked around in concern. Loki frowned back, shaking his head slightly. Runa knew that from their exchange there was something else they weren't saying. And that scared her more. All of them remained quiet, not knowing what Thanos could possibly want.

**I really am sorry for not updating in FOREVER. I've hit writers block after writers block with this, plus November was essay season for me, and now I'm readdicted to Lord of the Rings…**

**Anyways, I hope you guys like this!**


	4. Sent Away

Chapter 4: Sent Away

"So just what exactly are we meant to do?" Amy questioned, turning her stormy grey eyes to her husband. Steve tore his gaze from the two immortals in the prison and gave her a determined look.

"We find out what these guys are after, we protect it, we save the world."

"Duh," Tony teased with a grin, turning and walking out. "I'll call Banner. We could always use the big guy's help," Runa frowned, wondering what he meant as he disappeared out.

"Runa," Loki's voice earned her attention, and she looked around at him. "Go, there are things to be discussed and you are not to have any part in them," Runa attempted to protest, but found she couldn't argue with him when he was giving her such a look, and Ko looked equally as forceful. Runa growled under her breath, before turning on her heel and stomping out. "Definitely has your temper," Loki muttered, and Ko shot him a glare as he smirked at her.

"James, Emily, you too," Amy called, very aware that her twins were hiding behind the door, listening in on everything. "Get moving," they heard Emily grumbling and James sighing as they moved off too.

"Oi, Runa," the frustrated young woman stopped and looked around as Emily called out her name. "Just what is going on?" she asked in annoyance. Runa quirked an eyebrow, looking a little confused as Emily caught up to her and rested her hands on her hips. "You know something about those things that attacked," she accused, before James caught up to her and put a hand on Emily's shoulder.

"Chill Em," he told his older twin, who scowled at him. "Sorry about her, she's a little insane," James apologised to Runa.

"What?" both Runa and Emily questioned, Emily in annoyance, and Runa in surprise. "I…I do not know much about the Chitauri," Runa sighed, fiddling with a strand of black hair that had fallen from the ponytail. "Your parents did not tell you about their experience with them?" she asked, and both shrugged.

"A little, but nowhere near as much as you do. Spill," Emily instructed, and Runa frowned, not appreciating being ordered about.

"I doubt you will appreciate what I have to say in terms of a story regarding the Avengers," Runa told her, and started walking again, stopping when she got back to the bridge and sat back down at the conference table.

"Why is that?" James questioned, curious himself now.

"Because our parents were on opposing sides in that war," Runa's amber eyes seemed to pierce through James, and he stared at her in shock for a moment before turning to look at Emily, who was still staring at Runa.

"That explains the prison treatment. What happened?" James asked, and Runa shrugged.

"I do not know. My parents didn't tell me much either. Only that they lost, and were brought back to Asgard," Emily's brow furrowed as she listened to Runa.

"Asgard? Where's that?" she asked, and James sighed.

"Another realm Em. Seriously, you never listened when mum and dad actually told us stories, did you?" he asked, and received a punch to the arm which made him grunt and Runa laugh lightly. James stared at her with curious blue eyes, fascinated by her.

"Come on guys, this ain't our fight. Why are you talking about it?" another voice made them look around as a young man walked into view. Runa surveyed him with a blank expression, taking in his dark brown hair and eyes as he smirked a little. Arrogance rolled off him in waves, clueing Runa in on who he was.

"Greg!" Emily rushed over to him, throwing her arms around her boyfriend. As Greg pressed a kiss to her cheek, James rolled his eyes and Runa quirked an eyebrow. "What are you doing here?" Emily asked him as she released him.

"Dad called, asked me to come and bring him some stuff. Still trying to get me into the whole Iron Man business," Greg rolled his eyes as if the very idea bored him. "So I guess you'd be Runa?" his dark brown eyes shot to the silent young woman.

"Uh…yeah," she was surprised he knew who she was. Since Emily and James didn't, she assumed the rest of the Avengers had kept quiet.

"You know her?" Emily's voice was eager, hoping for more info on her parents' superhero life. Greg shrugged, looking bored.

"Dad told me a few things, but who cares? I mean it's not like it's our fight," he took a seat, leaning back as he studied his surroundings. "I mean I don't have any interest in fighting, and there's no way your insanely overprotective parents are going to even think about letting you," Greg chuckled, and Emily huffed.

"I want to know anyways," she folded her arms and sat down, behaving more like she was 6, rather than 16.

"Em, if mum and dad don't want us to know, maybe it's better that we don't," James spoke up, looking a little concerned.

"To hell with that!" Emily exclaimed indignantly. "The only reason they won't tell us, is cause they don't want us getting involved with the Avengers or any of the saving the world crap," she stated. "I want to know. And I want to help," she shot both Greg and James glares.

"Come on Spitfire, you know I don't agree with him often, but I think this time Rodgers has a point," Greg raised his hands in defence. "It's dangerous to know that kinda stuff. It's a hell of a lot more dangerous being involved in it. And let's face it; just by being their kids, we're already in danger," Greg pointed out. Runa shifted uncomfortably, knowing just how true this was.

"I just want to know one thing," Runa spoke softly, earning their attention. "A woman attacked Earth about 18 years ago. I want to know who she was," the woman had haunted her dreams for as long as she could remember. The cold, dark woman who hurt Ko and took Runa away. Her parents refused to tell her anything about her, except that she attacked the Earth. Her parents always got tense when it was mentioned.

"You don't know?" Greg's surprised voice confused Runa. "I would'a figured that'd be something you'd know, since you were there. Course, you were just a baby," both James and Emily frowned, looking from Greg to Runa. "Her name was Asta, and she worked with the Chitauri when they attacked Asgard," he explained. "Then she came here, not entirely sure why, and she tried to take over the planet, and take-"

"_Gregory Stark_," they all stiffened at Amy's low growl. "I've told you a million times, you're not supposed to talk about that," she walked over, and shot Emily an accusing glare, thinking she was to blame for getting Greg to talk. Runa's fists were clenched. Take what? Her? That would give her dream some sense anyways.

"What's he doing now?" Tony walked in, pocketing his phone after finishing his call. He dove out of the way of Amy's energy ball, ducking behind a computer. "Come on Sparkles, I'm getting too old to keep dodging those!" he protested as he peeked out at her.

"Then stop telling Greg everything! You know Emily will get it out of him," Amy exclaimed in annoyance.

"Using womanly wiles huh? She get that from the Capsicle then?" Tony smirked, and the four sitting at the table stifled laughs as Amy's aura blazed.

"Oh, you're dead now Tin Man!" Amy shouted, flying at him. Luckily for Tony and the Helicarrier, Steve intercepted, catching his wife around the waist. "Let me go Steve! I'm going to kill him this time!" Amy struggled in his grip.

"Why do you have to piss her off Stark?" Steve complained, holding Amy with ease. It was times like this he was glad he had enhanced strength.

"She started it Rodgers," Tony replied, but he was grinning as he peeked out again. Runa glanced at Greg, James and Emily, who all seemed used to this behaviour by now. She wondered just how such people worked as such an incredible team and took down an entire army, more than once.

"You better stop, Stark, or you'll be held responsible when she blows something else up," a male voice laughed, and Amy stopped struggling. Runa looked around as another man walked in, mischief gleaming in his eyes as he grinned at Amy.

"Like you can talk Barton," Tony commented, still not coming out of his hiding place.

"You are my accomplice in most of the stories where I blow up something," Amy grinned at Clint, who tried his best to look innocent.

"Me? I never do anything wrong! I'm completely innocent!" he exclaimed, and received several dry stares in response.

"You guys do like to blow stuff up a lot," James commented, making Tony laugh while Steve tried to hide his grin. Amy shot him an indignant look, and Clint nodded, before his keen eyes finally settled on Runa. His casual attitude disappeared and he tensed up, before turning and walking away.

"Whoa, never seen him act like that before," Emily glanced at Runa, who looked as blank as she did.

"Yeah…that's a story for another day…" Tony sighed as Amy hurried after her friend. He still wasn't over when the Tesseract possessed him. When it suddenly seemed to get dark, Tony frowned.

"I thought it was supposed to be clear today," Steve commented as the two looked out at the sky to find dark clouds gathering around the Helicarrier. Tony nodded, before lightning shot down, illuminating the darkened bridge.

"Uh oh. Looks like big brother's back," the genius commented as thunder then boomed and the computers started to beep as something slammed into the Helicarrier, followed by something slightly less large.

"What the hell is going on?" Emily demanded, on her feet as the clouds disappeared as quickly as they showed up.

"Stay here," Steve told her as he and Tony made their way outside.

"Big brother…" Greg repeated his father's words. "Thor?" he voiced his thought, and James and Emily exchanged surprised looks, before realising that Runa was gone.

**Hope you guys all had wonderful Christmas' and that your new years are going well so far! I'm going to TRY and work on this more, but it won't be until after the 18****th****, I have exams =[**

**Let me know what you think!**


	5. Thunder and Son

Chapter 5: Thunder and Son

Steve and Tony made their way out into the open of the Helicarrier, finding just what they expected standing looking around with an unamused expression.

"Hey big guy, back so soon?" Tony grinned as they walked up to Thor. The unamused look disappeared and Thor greeted the two men he had fought alongside fondly.

"My friends! It is good to see you again!" he shook their hands strongly, before they looked to the young man who stood behind him, still looking about curiously. They could tell instantly just who he was. "This is my son, Erik," Thor introduced him proudly, and Erik glanced at them, giving them a grin in greeting. His blond hair was cut short, out of his blue eyes. He stood only a couple of inches smaller than his father, and he looked about 25, despite being 16.

"I guess you're not here on vacation," Steve commented, and Thor's grin fell. He shook his head, and Steve sighed. "Come on, we gotta talk," he led the way back inside, down to the bridge, where now only Emily and Greg sat. "Where is she?" Steve frowned as he realised Runa was missing.

"No idea," Emily shrugged. "James went to find her," she explained why James was now also missing.

"She disappeared right after you guys went out to get hi-them," Greg corrected himself when he saw Erik with Thor, who was staring at the place in fascination. Since it was his first time on Earth, everything was brand new to him. Thor frowned, and looked to his teammates, waiting for an explanation. Tony and Steve exchanged looks, and Tony shrugged, letting the Captain deal with it.

1-2-3-4-5

James wandered the Helicarrier, trying not to get lost while trying to find Runa. He walked past a couple of agents, who looked at him suspiciously, but didn't say anything. Obviously they recognised the resemblance.

"Hey, Runa?" he called as he made his way deeper into the Helicarrier. Catching a glimpse of black hair, James ran over to where he figured she was hiding, only to find nothing. "Ok…either I'm going crazy, or I'm seeing things…" he mused.

"Wouldn't the second one imply that you are going crazy?" Runa's soft voice made James jump. He spun around, and found her leaning against the wall, her expression solemn.

"I guess…why are you hiding down here?" he asked, frowning slightly. Runa didn't respond, instead her illusion faded away. "And making it seem like I'm talking to myself?" he called, slightly louder in annoyance.

"That man is my uncle," James turned around again to find Runa sitting on the stairs.

"And you're hiding from him?" he asked, confused as she gave a wry smile. "Why?" James moved to lean against the wall next to the stairs.

"I am not hiding," there was a stubbornness to her voice. "I am merely avoiding him," Runa stated, folding her arms and conveying herself completely as a child refusing to accept something.

"Ah," James couldn't help but chuckle. "Why?" he asked again, and Runa's features scrunched up.

"I don't know," she admitted. "I've never met him, except when I was a baby," she brushed her hair from her face.

"It's ok to be nervous," James told her, finally pushing it and taking a seat beside her.

"I'm not nervous. I have no need to be nervous," Runa told him smoothly, but this was a downright lie. "I do not know how to be around him, so I would rather not have to be. It is not as if it inconveniences anyone," James felt compelled to believe her, but he knew she was lying.

"I don't think the adults are happy to let you wander around down here," James smiled lightly. "It seems a little dangerous," he commented, looking around.

"Now you are just being ridiculous," Runa gave him a dry stare. "First you imply I am nervous, now you think this place poses a threat to me," James couldn't help but laugh at her, and Runa raised an eyebrow. "What is so funny?" she asked, confused by his attitude.

"Nothing," James managed to calm his laughter down a little. "You're just…a little different," Runa looked away quickly at his words. "Hey, I didn't mean that in a bad way. Different is always good," he tried to correct his mistake quickly.

"Not always," Runa replied, looking back at him. The moment her amber eyes connected with his blue ones, James found himself blushing, his heart racing in his chest. "Different isn't always good," she told him, standing up. "Sometimes it's dangerous," Runa muttered, not seeming to notice his reaction as she stood with her back to him.

"True. I know that well," James leaned back, grinning as Runa glanced around at him in surprise. "I'm a mutant," he pointed out. "And not only that, I have dad's super soldier stuff in my blood. Emily might not get it, but I understand why our parents kept us away from that world. If we draw too much attention to ourselves, interested parties could show up," he stated, and Runa nodded. "Well, it's not like I want to be in that world. I don't want to be the hero," James admitted, and Runa turned around.

"You don't? But your dad…"

"He's Captain America. _The _hero," James sighed as Runa took a seat again. "I know. But I just don't want that for me. I want a normal life. I'm not the guy to sacrifice everything to save the world," he muttered.

"You helped me out this morning," Runa commented softly. "I think the hero gene is in you, even if you don't want to live that life. That's a good quality to have, even in a normal life," she told him, and James went red again. "But I'm afraid, I disagree with the thought of a normal life," Runa suddenly smirked. "I'm the daughter of chaos. Just like my mother, I need it," she told him, and James stared at her.

"Ok…you just got a little scarier," he told her, which made Runa laugh. She got to her feet again, shrugging.

"I can live with that," she replied, before sighing. "I suppose we should go back?" she grumbled, knowing she couldn't hide forever. James grinned and got to his feet.

"It'll be fine," he told her, nodding and leading her back up to the bridge.

1-2-3-4-5

"Loki, you better not be worrying," Ko's voice broke through Loki's thoughts. He looked up, betraying nothing. Since Amy, Tony and Steve had left, Ko had taken to pacing as Loki remained sitting, completely silent.

"I'm not worrying. I'm simply thinking," he replied smoothly, and Ko's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Do not use your silver tongue on me, Loki," she warned, walking towards him. "We are going to work this out; we're going to be ok. And this time neither of us will end up injured," she told him forcefully, and Loki nodded, staring at her.

"You are terrifying when you want to be," he finally broke into a smile as he got to his feet, and Ko attempted to keep her scowl, but it quickly disappeared as Loki kissed her. With her arms wrapped around him tightly, Loki almost believed her words. But, of course, if the past told him anything, it was that both of them seemed to enjoy getting hurt. And Thanos was much stronger than anything they'd faced before.

"You're doing it again," Ko broke away to frown at him. She then sighed and put a hand to his non-bruised cheek. "It's going to be-" Ko stopped as Loki stiffened, his eyes widening. "Loki? What's wrong?" Ko asked, starting to panic as she thought that Thanos had yanked him out again.

"Thor's here," he whispered, his magic picking up on his brother heading straight for them.

"I thought you had us shielded from Asgard?" Ko's eyes were wide. Loki struggled to think, having had a net of magic over them and Runa from the moment they had escaped custody 18 years ago.

"It shattered…when my mind was summoned away," he realised, and looked up as Thor walked in; looking unamused to say the least. Tony walked in, closely followed by Amy and Steve, and opened the door to the cell. Loki released his hold on his wife, giving her a look to move back. Ko didn't look happy, but did so anyways.

"So all this time, you've been here," Thor stated slowly as he walked inside. Loki didn't reply, meeting Thor's gaze evenly. "Why did you do it?" he asked.

"Do what?" Loki asked innocently.

"You know what!" Thor snarled, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and yanking him closer, lifting him almost off his feet. "You disappeared! You hid for years, instead of coming home," Thor was pissed, to say the least.

"Home? Asgard wasn't my home," Loki growled back, unable to pull out of Thor's grasp. "You think everything was going back to normal? Like the All-Father would ever let us forget anything," he told Thor. "We would have spent our lives as his puppets, or do you forget how he threatened my daughter's life to have me fight those who now seek to kill me?" Thor's grip tightened, but he couldn't find any words to speak.

"For one who claims to be so intelligent, you really are a fool Loki," Thor suddenly spoke, and threw Loki back. Startled by the sudden move, Loki stumbled, barely managing to stay on his feet before Thor punched him. "Did you not think I would help you?" he demanded, swinging another punch at Loki. This time, the younger brother was ready for him, and Thor's fist sailed through an illusion. Three more illusions appeared around Thor, who was downright furious. "Do you truly think so little of me to think I would turn my back on you?!" Thor punched through one illusion, and Loki caught him with a punch of his own.

"You are still as arrogant as ever, Thor," he replied, and Thor recovered, punching him, only for it to be another illusion. Loki caught him with another punch. "You think I did this to hurt you?" he growled, and Thor caught him with another punch, letting out a low yell. Ko leaned against the glass, her arms folded as she shook her head.

"Those two are still complete idiots when it comes to each other," she commented under her breath, watching as the two pummelled each other senseless.

"Should we do something?" Amy wondered, also watching in exasperation.

"I think it's best we leave this to them Sparkles," Tony shook his head as Loki conjured up more clones to avoid Thor's temper. The thunder God got in a lucky hit and slammed Loki against the glass, narrowly missing Ko, who had managed to dart away in time.

"Alright, that is enough!" she shouted as Loki got to his feet. Somehow, despite her size, she managed to grab them and slam their heads together. Both men staggered, clutching their heads. "I would recommend you save this nonsense until _after _Midgard is saved from yet another threat," Ko told them in annoyance.

"I doubt you would be behaving this way if it were Rania…" Loki complained, and Ko slammed his head against Thor's again.

"I didn't say anything!" Thor cried in protest, backing away quickly as Loki glared at Ko. She glared back, her arms folded as she challenged him to say something else, but he chose to behave.

"I wish I had popcorn. This has gotta be the best thing I've watched in ages," Tony commented, and Steve shot him an incredulous look as Amy giggled. Maybe now they'd get something sorted.

**I really need to get back into this…hope you like it anyways!**


End file.
